


Bear Cuddles

by Imnotwolverine



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: You had a long bad day and call the last person who might help you - especially since he's the only one who has that much required set of spare keys.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Bear Cuddles

It was Friday afternoon and you all but wanted to cry, your heavy legs carrying you up the stairs to your apartment at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Your neighbours were already well into their weekend celebrations as you heard their loud music booming through the hallway, the thin walls definitely not managing to silence their ill choice of mumble rap “music”. You sighed, digging through your pocket to find your keys. _Hmm._ No keys. Your bag perhaps?

Shrugging off the heavy bag from your shoulder you squatted down on the floor to dig through the gazillion little things that made out to be your ‘bare necessities’ while on the road. Some basic make-up, writing gear, a usb drive, a tiny sewing kit, a spare pair of leggings, a few peppermints…but .. _no keys_.

Darn it!

When did you last see them? Your mind was a bit of a blur as you had practically been on zombie-mode ever since getting up. You had been having a rough night as you had just gotten your period. And the many days of working late this week sure didn’t help either. But this? THIS?!

Just your luck.

You could only remember pulling the door closed this morning as you had to rush to the bus stop. Wait. Rewind a bit. Pulling..the door..closed. Oh FUCK. You left your keys inside! How did this always happen to you?

Annoyed with your own stupidity you pulled your phone out of your pocket - thankfully you didn’t lose THAT - and opened your contacts list. Scrolling through the many names your panic started to take a hold of you. Your best friend was out of town. Your ex had recently returned your key. The spare key in your office was inaccessible as the office was already closed. So..who else had a key? Did you really have to call your landlord? Or one of those key repair services. _Oh this was bad_.

Scrolling further down your eye fell on his name.

“ _Henrybear._ ”

A smile crept over your tired face as you remembered the night you had met Henry. The two of you had been quite drunk. Or should you say..really drunk? You two had been soo drunk that this one-night-stand of you two had absolutely failed: you had both fallen asleep. It did however make for a pretty funny moment as you both woke up, neither one of you quite sure about what had happened. Like..did anything happen at all? Well, just to be sure, you had made up for it with a second, much improved round of morning sex. Followed by breakfast in bed. Followed by a whole day of lounging around in your underwear. Followed by many more hook-ups whenever either of you needed it. And it was just what you needed since anything more serious was just not happening as your busy work schedules didn’t allow for this thing called ‘dating’.

It had been a week ago since you had last seen him and..you DID give him a key beforehand so he could let himself in while you were working late.

Should you call him?

Your finger hovered over the call button as you hesitated for a moment. What if he wanted to have sex? You definitely didn’t. _Gosh._ All you wanted to do was hide away in a blanket and pillow fort and watch bad movies with a large bottle of wine and pizza. Or..what if he wasn’t in town? Or if he was with someone else? Or…

Your thumb accidentally slid over the green button and any further trepidation was thrown out of the window. Your faith was decided upon as he answered after a few rings, his baritone voice greeting you with an upbeat tone.

‘Y/n! How are you darling?’

‘Hen…oh I’m such a fool…’ You started, your voice much more fragile than you wished it to be.

‘Hey, you okay? Something wrong?’ He asked. You sighed, feeling sorry for even bothering him with your own stupidity.

‘Oh it’s just so silly. I think I locked myself out this morning..can’t find my keys in my bag..and..now I can’t get into my apartment and..’ Your voice became more quivering as you rattled on. _Gosh these hormones_.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Shh. Calm down love. No need to panic.’ His voice was soothing like honeyed tea, your heartbeat immediately calming as you heard his feet echo through what probably was his hallway.

‘And good news. I have your keys right here.’ You could almost feel his comforting smile upon you, through the phone. You nodded and muttered: ‘Ok. I’ll..eh..come get ‘em. You’re at home?’

‘Oh no need to sweetheart! I’ll come over to you. It doesn’t sound like you need any further excursions for the day. You stay put and I’ll be there in fifteen.’

After silently obliging, you slumped against the wall, your head barely registering as a pair of feet halted right next to you some fifteen minutes later.

‘Hey you.’ Henry smiled lovingly, holding out your key and dangling it in his hand before pushing it into the lock and opening your door. A sound you didn’t know you liked to hear, until just now.

’You look like you are in dire need of wine, a bubble bath, pizza..and..eh..a hug, perhaps?’ You crawled back on your feet and looked into those ocean blue eyes, forgetting all prior objections you had for inviting Henry, his big warm body standing there, ready to be hugged. ‘Come on then.’ He ushered, holding out his arms a bit wider so you could slide right in, your face melting into his thick wool sweater, the scent of cedar wood, wool and some undefinable muskiness welcoming you.

‘Oh I’m sorry for this Hen. And you really didn’t have to come all the way over..’ You sulked as you both walked into your apartment. ‘And here they are..damn.’ You pointed at your keys that still lay on the cupboard in your hallway. Henry snickered and flung his backpack from his shoulder.

As if sensing you were not in a talkative mood he remained quiet, looking into the cosy apartment and waiting for further instructions. You looked over your shoulder at him and sighed. You couldn’t really send him away now, could you?

‘Is pizza okay for you too? With your crazy diets and all?’

‘I’m on the off season right now. So. Absolutely. Give me all the pizza you can get.’ He smiled, taking that as an invitation for him to stay for a little while longer, his hand now moving to close the door behind you two and placed his backpack in the corner.

‘Oh and I brought some “medicine” for you to indulge on.’ He slipped a bottle of your favourite wine out of his backpack, smiling like a proud puppy as you hummed in delight.

‘Henn..oh…’ You swooned, caressing his arm and feeling the annoyances of the day slowly slip into the background. _Why was this man such a sweetheart?_ You couldn’t quite fathom what he was doing here with you, but right now you also didn’t wish for him to be anywhere else. You crushed yourself back against his large chest as you enveloped him in a tight hug, your eyes tearful with relief, the stress finally flowing out of your body.

Henry didn’t object, he just smoothed his large hands over your back in slow circles, slowly rubbing your sore muscles as you cried your tears.

‘I’m probably totally ruining your Friday night.’ You swallowed, nuzzling his wool sweater.

‘Hardly. Otherwise it would have been quite similar, but then without a sweet female counterpart to cuddle with. Pizza..a movie..wine..’ He shrugged and pulled away a bit, thumbing away the tears that were staining your cheeks.

‘How about you sit down and order pizza. Then I’m going to make you a little nest.’ He smiled.

_A nest?_

Not quite sure what he meant, but ever curious, you slowly nodded and walked to the kitchen island, sitting down on one of the bar stools as you ordered the pizza. While scrolling through the selection of pizzas you heard the rustling of fabrics along with soft socked footfalls to and from the living room. What was he UP to?

After placing your order you went out to look for Henry, finding he had made quite literally.. _a nest_ , your bed now stuffed with pillows and blankets.

‘Tada!’ He grinned, patting in the centre, ushering you to crawl in. You couldn’t help but giggle. ‘You are such a dork.’ You sniffled, gingerly crawling onto the mass of blankets before dropping yourself in the pillows. It was perfect. ‘Now, don’t move!’ He said while he left the room again, leaving you once more a tad confused before he returned with your laptop in one hand and two glasses topped with your favourite wine in the other. Reaching out the glasses of wine you quickly moved forward to take them from him and placed them on the night stand, his large body now crawling right next to you, making your cosy nest complete.

Soft fluffy nest? _Check_.

Wine? _Check_.

Cute bear to cuddle with? _Check_.

‘Netflix and cuddle?’ He smiled, opening your laptop. You giggled, nodding in agreement.

And Netflix and cuddle? _Definitely check_.

‘Now come here then, lovely one.’ He hummed, sitting back and opening his arms so you could crawl into his chest.

That night was probably one of the best nights you ever had. And “nesting”, had become of your new favourite Friday night activities, with Henry.


End file.
